Now we've got a big, big mess on our hands tonight
by EchelonOliviaBVB
Summary: I'm cold, physically and emotionally. I only look out for myself and my brother. I kill because I like it, but my brother hates me for it. I don't want to get hurt again, but I'm bored. I can change. But I just don't know how.
1. Scythe

**I wrote this story simply out of boredom, if you enjoy it, please review and give me ideas and let me know if i've made any mistakes. This chapter is really short since I wanted to upload a bit A.S.A.P. Thank you, enjoy! **

_**ONE.**_

I dropped the woman's lifeless body in a dumpster; she wouldn't have been important to anyone, a lonely middle aged alcoholic. Her blood was impure and tasted like a human's equivalent of mouldy cheese. Disgusted and unsatisfied, I licked away the liquid from my lips and turned to my brother. He wasn't looking my way; he stared with unseeing eyes at the alley opening, arms crossed, and leaning against a damp wall.

'Aren't you hungry?' I asked and straightened out my clothes. Isaac pushed himself upright and glanced at me.

'I'll pass' He murmured and began scaling up the building.

'Suit yourself then' I mumbled back, knowing that he would hear anyway, and followed close behind. Zac was already blocks ahead, but he hadn't fed properly for a few days; therefore, I had the advantage. Under the pale moonlight our skin looked even more ghostly pale as we glided and swerved over the tops of buildings and apartments. Breathing in felt good, a luxury, we didn't need it; just a sorry reminder that we were indeed, dead. Well... Sort of. A few seconds later I'd reached Zac and overtaken him, he flicked me off, making me laugh slightly and pelt it faster. Damn it felt so good, to be so carefree, just to let my body guide me. It was only a moment later that we slid to a stop; I'd beat him again, much to his distaste.

'Just you wait until next time' He carried on blankly throwing his declarations of war, in a typical boyish manner, as we dropped down the balcony's and swung onto our own. The apartment was cool, I had to admit, I'd decorated it with block colour one day when I had nothing else better to do. His cockiness didn't last long though; he went straight into his room and locked the door behind him. Rolling my eyes I went into my own. _Why is it like this? Why can't Zac be like the old Zac? Ever since he enrolled in that diabolical college and stopped drinking straight from the good stuff, he's been different; caring, which is bad for Vampires_. Caring for anyone else but yourself and your family was a bad move to make. It got you killed, and more importantly, it got you hurt. I'd learnt that the hard way when I was younger. I slowly undressed, and with just my underwear, climbed comfortably into bed. I fell asleep a few hours later, listening to the calm swooping sound of pen on paper. Zac was writing, poetry, something he wouldn't show me. He never did. _I wonder what goes on in that mind of his..._


	2. The Frustration, It's a Regular Thing

**A.N – PLEASE REVIEW! If you decide to read this then I'd like to know your opinion on my story, ideas for plot, and if I've made any mistakes. **

**Thankyou **

_**TWO.**_

I awoke in a bad mood.

**8:36AM**

_Damn it! _Zac had slammed the door shut when he left for College. Grumbling to myself, I pulled up and out of bed, heading for the shower. The house was cold and empty, making me feel like I was being watched as I slouched through the living room in only my underwear. I run a hand through my hair; my eyes catching sight of a folder on the couch. _You're kidding me. That better not be what I think it is. _Frowning and suddenly fully aware, I rushed over and opened the folder. It was Zac's poetry. On one of them held a note.

_**Hand in for 22**__**nd**__** of August to . **_

I shoved the work back in the case and ran back into my room. I knew that if Zac's work wasn't handed in in time, then he'd fail his entire course. Plus, if he knew that I'd fount it and done nothing, he'd never forgive me. I quickly yanked on a pair of grey jeans, a faded yellow vest and a battered pair of high tops; dashing back into the main room, taming my wild hair, and grabbing the folder.

'May I help you Miss?' A frail old lady with a thin kind smile implored from behind the desk. I tried my best at a fake smile, and lent forward on my elbow, tucking the folder under my arm.

'Yes actually, my brother left his work at home, I was wondering if you could give it to him? His name is Isaac Scythe'.

'Oh goodness! I should've known, you look just like him! The kind lad helps me file papers sometimes. Just hand it here love and I'll make sure he gets it'. She held out a small wrinkly hand and I gave her the folder. Whilst this happened she studied me with the calmest expression. 'By any chance honey, do you play the piano?'. It was completely random of her to ask, but she had a good eye. I nodded and stood up straight. Gillian (Or so her nametag read) grinned widely and continued 'Brilliant! If you're interested, there's a music group here that you could visit'. Gillian passed me a school map and pointed to where it was. I thanked her with fake enthusiasm and accepted the opportunity in checking out the little club, when all I really wanted to do was go home, shower, and go back to bed. The campus was bright and warm and very confusing, but I managed to navigate through the large corridors and ask a few students that went by whereabouts it was. I got strange looks when I finally arrived.

_Must be because of my bed head._ I thought and tried to smoothen out my wild locks. The class was quite large, around forty kids scattered the room, on various instruments, whilst from whom I guessed was the teacher, fluttered about the room and inspected their work.

'Are you here to join in?' The middle aged woman, with a slight hippie vibe, chimed over to me. I nodded and stalked over. Asides from all the different instruments and sounds, the music flowed together, making me feel a little more awake. 'What do you play...?' She asked and put an arm around my shoulder, seeming a tad too friendly.

'The Piano'.

The woman's eyes practically sparkled, and with a big grin, towed me over to a large white wooden grand piano. It was gorgeous. She motioned for me to take the stool, so I did, my hands falling like magnets onto the ice cool keys. I heard her gasp as the haunting melody filled the air, a few seconds later the whole room had quietened down, listening to the tune. I was not fazed by an audience, whenever I hit the piano I could not stop until I had completed the song, as if I had been possessed. Minutes later the ghostly notes grew slower and fainter, until no more came. I smiled to myself and got up. The woman's face was one of pure joy, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

'That was the best piece I have ever heard'.

The next few hours were spent playing little selections of songs that the other students chose, and listening to the music they had been producing. I didn't really pay much attention; I had grown tired again, in need of a shower. I told Professor Flynn (who I had grown to like, and learn of her name) that I would return back to the club the following day, or sometime during the week. She didn't comment on the fact that I was a teenager out of school, which relieved me, as I was too tired to even try erasing her memory. I gave her a quick goodbye and began making my way out of campus. The sun beat down like a ton of bricks and stuck to me like honey, faintly, I could feel someone's presence. Whoever it was, I had a hunch they were following me. I stopped and turned.

'Sorry!' A tall girl squealed. She looked like something out of a cartoon; long and straight pink hair fell halfway down her back, and big brown eyes lined heavily with makeup, peered at me. 'I'm Marilyn, and uh, I saw you come out from the Arts block... do you by any cha-' She was cut off short. My eyes bulged when Zac ran over and shoved something into her arms, a book of some sort.

'Next time don't go leaving your things around' His voice was playful; a tone I'd never heard him use before.

'I could say the same for you brother' I cocked an eyebrow. Both of them stared at me with dumbfounded expressions; Isaac, from the fact that I was at his college, and Marilyn, because she'd realised who I was. 'And before you ask why I'm here, I was doing you a favour, returning homework you carelessly left'.

He fidgeted with the hem of his white shirt and raised his eyebrows 'Oh, thanks'.

'How cute! Zac you never told me that your sister was your twin!' Marilyn slapped him on the arm, and a grin exploded on her face 'I should'a known though, you both have the same freaky white eyes'.

'I need to go, it was nice meeting you' I nodded at Marilyn and turned to Zac 'I'll see you later'.

I turned to leave, only to get bumped into by a very tall guy. It caught me completely off guard; we both stumbled to the hard ground I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, ready for the impact of the gravel. My hands took most of the damage; I opened my eyes again, smelling the blood of the guy that bumped me, and my own. I cussed to myself and got to my knees; the cuts on my palms had healed past scabs and only dried blood remained.

'Oh Jesus! I'm so sorry! Here I'll help you up' A deep and kind voice stammered. He held out his hand, a small gash lined his tanned palm, gorgeous red liquid oozed out. I licked my lips and shook my head and got to my feet.

'Xan you better start getting more careful or I'll fucking shove that board so far up your ass you'll need it surgically removed' Marilyn's voice had gone from sweet to playfully serious, her raccoon eyed makeup making her look menacingly cute. I wiped my hands on my jeans and turned my head to the guy that trampled me. He was in the middle of an intense glaring competition with Marilyn. He was really tall, probably six' five, slightly tanned and lined with perfect muscles that shown slightly through a black tee and loose fitted jeans, casual sandals rested on his feet. Heck even his feet were pretty. I prised my eyes away from his delicious body and was shocked at what I saw; layered and shaggy black hair fell past his chin, plumb lips were pouted slightly in that ''Macho guy stare'' that I knew was fake, and locks of hair that fell into the greenest pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

'I'm Nina'.

His eyes widened as he noticed my British accent, then they darted back and forth between me and Zac. When they finally rested back on me, I had to strain my neck to look at him.

'Hey, I'm Xander' His lips stretched over perfect white teeth. He had dimples!

'I'm not surprised he fell off that skateboard. Who wears sandals on them? Brain-dead I swear' Marilyn was rattling on to Zac.

'You totally killed it on the piano today'.

I frowned at that, it was such a random thing to say at the moment. I couldn't even remember seeing him in the room. Well, its not like I was paying much attention anyway.

'Uh thanks. What do you play?'.

'Self taught the guitar, and I'm learning the EV' He was smiling to himself, obviously proud.

I hadn't realised I was staring at him until I felt Zac's familiar cold hand grab my wrist. 'You need to go now Nina'.

I tried my best not to sigh at his awkwardness.

'Afraid I'll chow down on your friends?' I whispered into his ear 'Don't worry brother, I'm not hungry yet'.

His ice white eyes mirrored mine, like looking into a mirror, but his were showing glimmers of fear.

'I better be off then, see you around Xander, Marilyn'.


	3. Blood of Innocence Burning in the Skies

**A.N – Hey ****J**** I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review! :D thankyou.**

_**THREE.**_

'You joined a class? Are you out of your goddamn mind?' Zac's voice was hysterical and furious. I just nodded smugly and pulled on my black denim jacket. As soon as he came home after college, he erupted; tailing me around the apartment and practically squealing down my ear. It was actually quite entertaining. Ignoring him the best I could, I carried on getting ready, pulling my shoulder length hair into a messy bun and slipping on some plain black pumps. Like I'd told him earlier; I wasn't hungry, I didn't need to feed, but I wanted too. I liked to indulge.

'I think that you better keep your cogitations to yourself Isaac' I stood straight and despite my frame barely scraping past five feet, I looked him dead in the eyes 'Until I grow tired of it, I will attend that class, and you cannot do anything to stop me'.

Zac knew I was serious then, he always backed away when I spoke to him like I did in the Victorian era; grumbling something unrecognisable he vanished out of my bedroom. I smiled slyly to myself, hearing his bedroom door slam shut, making the walls vibrate and the neighbours to shout through the walls. I was the hunter, and they were my prey. I licked my lips, eager to start, and jumped over the balcony railing that circled the double sliding doors.

The girl fell with a thud to the ground. I'd chosen well, she had been delicious. After a few minutes of letting the fresh blood run through my body, I got out a small box of matches that I always kept in my clothes, and set her alight. I watched with medium interest as the skin peeled off her frail body; when someone fount it, _if_ someone did, there wouldn't be much left. But I just shrugged it away, pleased with my work, and set off to the club. It was a small place, packed with vampires. Zac didn't know it existed, and I planned on keeping it that way. They were all younger vamps, around ninety years old. But the owner; Leonardo, was the only Elder. Elders were much respected vampires, ranging from 900 to 600 years old, they are considered the oldest. Me and Isaac are around 200 years old... But I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind when I entered the bar. The music wasn't that loud, but voices filled the air, some of them speaking foreign. The beer Leo sold was always flat; he did that on purpose, to keep some of them away. It was always hilarious when one of the newbie's spat out their drink all over the floor. It wasn't a safe place, yet it wasn't out of control either. Yes, the stupid vamps burst into fights, some of them got killed. But it was like a second home, for all of us.

'Ah there you are love' Leo's striking British accent burst from behind the bar 'I have something for you, upstairs, come'. He was so flamboyant and graceful; his long silver hair was always back in a pony tail, showing off his big brown eyes and statement smile. He vaulted over the bar and grabbed my hand, towing me through the dense crowd and round the back. I'd never seen him ever wearing anything other than a well fitted suit, always black, always posh. Leonardo had come from the same place as me; Buckinghamshire. That was where I had met him, I remember him whisking me off my feet and begging me to come with him to America, so I did. I was unable to resist. Of course though, Isaac came along, we were very close back then, unlike now, we seemed to only tolerate each other. Seconds later we were in his office, he let go of my hand and went to his desk, picking up a small box and toying with it in his hands.

'What is it?'.

He looked pained. I sighed when he placed it in my palm 'It was going to happen one day darling, my allies discovered the home, and this sadly, was all that was left'. I bit my lip and opened the box, inside was my mother's favourite necklace, a gold chain holding hers and my father's wedding rings. I shut it quickly and put it in my pocket, looking straight into Leo's eyes. About ten years ago, I asked Leo to do me a favour, to look for the remnants of my old home, and to take anything left behind.

'Thank you'.

He grinned and bounded over to me, wrapping his lanky arms around my little frame. He always did this; Leo was never the one to stay serious for long periods of time. Sympathetic as he was, he didn't like to dwell on the past.

'Your welcome Nina' He nuzzled his chin in my wavy black hair 'At least we got that out of the way ay? It's about time I saw a half decent smile on your face'.

'I hope your not implying that I'm sour faced' I giggled and pushed away.

Leo rolled his eyes and perched on the edge of his desk 'That face of yours is anything but sour, I've always said you are the loveliest being I've ever laid eyes on'.

I hid my smile and looked to the floor. He knew he did this to me; ever since I met him I've been under his charm... And it wasn't fair. I can't remember ever being this pessimistic, always questioning but never this sceptic. It wasn't fair on Leonardo, because I did not deserve him. Not anymore. Ever since the fire, I'd changed. I gave little regard to anybody other than myself. But despite all of this, Leonardo never stopped loving me, he's always been there, a shoulder to cry on, smooth skin to hold.

'Something's troubling you, tell me'.

_**1811, Buckinghamshire, England.**_

''_Cassandra, Nina, we're leaving now' Father called from at the bottom of the staircase. _

'_Just a moment' Mother replied, tucking back a stray piece of hair behind my ear. She smiled at me and slid her arm in mine, taking me downstairs. Mother always left her hair down, her golden curls bounced about her petite frame as she paraded down the stairs. _

'_You look beautiful, do you agree Isaac?'._

'_Yes Father, beautiful' Isaac smiled. Mother let go of my arm, only for Isaac's to take its place. I smirked at him and tugged on his tie. He couldn't stand to wear them, but he had to. He rolled his eyes and we followed promptly behind our parents. My parents suited each other perfectly. They were inseparable. Completely different, but insanely similar. My father's jet black hair was going grey at the roots, it was short and stylish, and almost identical to Isaac's. He'd always been strict, but a caring and sweet man. Like my mother, except that she was more childlike. The spring air was scented with all the blooming flowers, it tickled my nose with its refreshing scent as we walked to the park. We were invited to a social event, just a gathering for my fathers work colleagues. Id always enjoyed events like this, ever since I was a child. _

'_Do you think Grace is coming?' Isaac nudged me softly. _

'_Im guessing so, since she never misses a chance to get dressed up' I replied, toying with my dress 'when are you going to ask her?'._

'_What?' he stuttered, acting dumb 'w-what are you talking about?'._

_I sighed 'You're planning on asking her to the masquerade, correct?'._

_He fell silent for a few tense moments 'yes' he finally spoke._

'_Good, because I don't think it's very gentlemanly to let a girl go without a date, especially, if that girl happens to be your sisters best friend'._

'_Has Leonardo asked you yet?' he cocked a sly eyebrow._

'_shhhh!' I waked him in the ribs. He was faking being hurt when father turned his head. _

'_Yes Nina, I've been meaning to ask how things have been progressing with Sir Leonardo; he is the perfect suitor for marriage'._

_I felt my cheeks burning dangerously 'I haven't spoken to him since his return from America, father'._

'_Be sure to speak the next time you see each other'._

I coughed and changed my attention my jacket, fiddling with the zip and trying my hardest at a nonchalant reply 'Nothing's wrong Leo, just seeing this after such a long time' I waved the necklace in my hand 'Brings back some unwanted memories'.

'I understand, come here' His body language commanded me. I melted into his strong lanky body, and buried my face in his chest. I refused to cry in front of him.


	4. The Wax it Melts Away

**A.N – I wanted to upload as soon as possible, because I know I probably won't update until next weekend, so I warn you now... THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED! Haha it's my worst yet, I'm not gonna lie, but I just wanted to get across how confused Nina is. I intended to make her a confusing character, heck even I get muddled writing this! :D She's lonely, hurt and uses that as an excuse to kill. I'm not sure which guy she'll end up with, or even if she'll pursue either; what do you think? Xander or Leonardo? I'm going to go into more detail about their characters in later chapters. **

_**FOUR.**_

The next morning I woke early. Groaning because I could not get back to sleep. Then I remembered; Music class. It sounded so silly and foreign to my mind, as I'd never really had a music teacher before yesterday. I'd taught myself how to play the piano when I was a child; after all there wasn't much to do when I was growing up. I rolled out of bed, stretching my arms above my head, before sulking into the shower.

I hated mornings.

Even before I was a vampire I absolutely loathed them; that dreadful time when you slowly open your eyes, only for the bright and bleary light to greet you into a horrendous headache. Just thinking about it made my skin crawl. When I was out of the shower, I changed into a big, baggy white tee, a pair of denim shorts and some strappy black sandals. Not bothering to do anything with my hair, just deciding to keep it wavy, as it flowed like black silk to my shoulders. When I was ready, I stood motionless before the floor length mirror in my room. I'd never acknowledged it before, but I was short! Small, petite and pale; a small cute nose and small but full pink lips. My lips were the only real colour on me really, because my eyes were a scary but pretty ghostly white, framed with thick dark lashes. Something caught my eye before I left the room, a gold glint in the corner. I frowned and remembered it was mother's necklace; I'd thrown it in a blind and silent rage last night. Zac didn't bother coming in and asking what was wrong, which was the right thing to do. The last thing I needed was for him to see me in a state, and to realise what I'd asked Leo to do for me. I gulped back an explosion of tears and slammed the door behind me. I wouldn't make it to the college by 10, but oh well, better late than never right?

'Ah, there you are! I thought you wouldn't come!' Professor Flynn fluttered over to me and pushed me further into the big room. The music that filled the room slowly died down when Professor Flynn clapped and motioned for everyone to grab a stool. I took one and headed to the back, constantly being followed by curious eyes, and the odd group of girls that sniggered at me.

_I hope they're more talented at music than they are at applying makeup. _I nearly laughed to myself as I sat down.

'As you all may have realised by now, our summer performance if coming up, and like last year, I will assign you with a partner. Partners cannot be changed, so don't bother asking' She smiled mischievously 'Each pair will perform a song for me, and I will decide which two pairs are best and will perform separately from our main performance'.

Performing with a partner didn't bother me, it could be fun, and maybe I could use them for a snack. The students dispersed quickly into different corners of the classroom when Professor Flynn read out their partners. I wasn't listening.

'Hey' That same deep and kind voice called from beside me 'Nina right? I'm partnered with you' His tanned face was taken over from a big grin.

'Oh, hello' I managed to say. I felt stupid. I didn't know what to say. This never usually happened when I was around guys. I said whatever I wanted, nice or not, and got away with it, everyone seemed to think I was lovely. But they had no idea what I was like.

Xander had pulled his stool very close to my own, but with enough room to spread out his long legs. He was staring at a piece of paper on his lap, frowning a little as he scribbled down words.

'What's that?' I asked quietly, peering over. He looked up, our eyes were level and not too far apart, I held in a blush and pulled away slightly.

'A list of song ideas' He smiled, showing those perfect teeth and dimples, and handing me the list. My hand must have brushed his, because he jerked away. I pursed my lips, embarrassed.

_Drink coffee next time for god sakes. _My head wacked itself. He must have been shocked from how cold my skin was.

'I thought those would fit because we can play the instruments well' He muttered and run a hand through his dark hair.

_**Set the fire to the third bar – Snow Patrol **_

_**Down – Jason Walker **_

_**Broken Strings – James Morrison**_

He'd chosen great songs so far, I was surprised actually.

'That one' I smiled a little, pointing to the paper. He seemed to approve of the choice, because he nodded and stood up.

'Do you know you to play it?' He asked and walked over to the beautiful piano I used the other day. I followed him and sat down before it, running my fingers across the smooth keys. I nodded.

'Let's go then' He grabbed a guitar and sat opposite me, on the other side of the piano.

_**I don't know where I'm at  
>I'm standing at the back<br>and I'm tired of waiting  
>I'm waiting here in line<br>I'm hoping that I'll find  
>what I've been chasing<strong>_

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face when we began to play. His voice was beautiful when he sang.

_**I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>so why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down.<br>I thought I could fly  
>so why did I drown?<br>I'll never know why  
>it's coming down, down, down.<strong>_

His face lit up too, almost making me freeze when he heard me sing. Our voices fit together, his deep and soothing, mine light and haunting.

_**I'm not ready to let go  
>Cause then I'd never know<br>what I could be missing.  
>But I'm missing way too much<br>so when do I give up  
>what I've been wishing for?<strong>_

_**I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>so why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down<br>I thought I could fly  
>so why did I drown?<br>I'll never know why  
>it's coming down, down, down.<strong>_

_**Oh, I am going down, down, down.  
>I can't find another way around.<br>And I don't wanna hear that sound  
>of losing what I never found.<strong>_

_**I shot for the sky.  
>I'm stuck on the ground.<br>So why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down.<br>I thought I could fly  
>so why did I drown?<br>I'll never know why  
>it's coming down, down, down.<strong>_

When the song ended, I laughed; little spasms of giggles, they sounded hysterical, like the sound a mad woman makes. Xander looked at me with a frown, but his eyes were bright. 'What's so funny Nina?'.

'I don't know' I replied honestly 'But I thought that was fantastic! Good job' I complimented him and stood. I needed to get out of there. It felt like I was breathing in liquid. I was going crazy. I should stay away from these humans, reality snapped back then like a boomerang. Humans, food, nothing more. I shouldn't be near them, talking to them, or even thinking that they're handsome. I shouldn't be making friends.

'I'm leaving' I announced to Xander, my face now serene. We both got up, and I could hear him following me when I walked out down the halls. He probably thought I was bipolar. But that didn't bother me. It was normal for vampires to have mood swings, because sometimes, the pressure of feeling got too much to bear.

'Nina' He shouted, nearly running into me when I stopped and turned around. I craned my neck to look at him. He was so _tall._

'Yes?'.

'Do you want to go to the Masquerade with me? The college throws it every other year a few weeks before our summer performance' He looked shy, under his tan I could faintly see his cheeks go pink. He smelt amazing, not just the blood, but that manly smell that made you want to cuddle. _Damnit! Stop thinking like that! _

'Okay' I suppose it won't be that bad, I could get to know him a tad better before draining the life out of his gorgeous body. Sounds like a plan.

'Great, I know where you life cause' I used to visit ages ago' His green eyes sparkled 'I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday'.

_What was I doing? _My thoughts were running wild. I couldn't decide whether I was going crazy or not. One minute I wanted to eat him and get the hell out of this place, and the next I wanted to... No. I won't admit anything. Then I remembered; Leo. I loved him, I always have. I think. So why was I doing this? As soon as Xander was out of sight, I ran out. Faster than I have ever ran before, not really going anywhere, but anywhere was better than here.

**A.N – So, what do you think? Leave me some ideas and let me know what I could work on to make it better in a review. Like I said, this chapter is pretty rubbish (At least in my opinion).**

**Until next time... **

**Review Responses:**

**Laura: **Thank you! Could you let me know what parts your fount confusing? Because I'll go straight back and fix it when I have time

**rambler342: **I'm glad you like it :D


	5. Ive Really Been on a Bender and it Shows

**Ohai guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been in the process of moving houses, which resulted in me not having the internet for a week; also to top that off, I was ill. How fantastic? Haha. I'm back now, with this extra long chapter! **

**Enjoy, and review :D**

_Four._

Zac was worried. I could tell as soon as he began speaking to me. There I sat, opposite from him lounging on the couch. I was trying my best to sound indifferent, but from what I could tell, it wasn't working.

'Just finish having your fun and leave the damn class already!' He exploded.

'You cannot tell me what to do Isaac. The school doesn't belong to you; I have every right to go'.

'Not if you plan on eating my best friend!'.

I rolled my eyes 'You make it sound like I'm a monster. I'm not going to kill him' I spoke quietly but strongly.

'You better not, just stay away from him Nina' Zac whined and stalked off into his room. I sighed and got up, feeling the weight of the phone in my pocket. I was bored; extremely and excruciatingly bored out of my brain. When I ran out of the class earlier, I came straight home. I wanted to hunt, needed to kill, but my body bought me here instead.

_Maybe I could lure my kill right to me... Hmm. No Just leave him now and wait. _

But there was one thing I could do...

'You're an animal!' Maxine choked and put down her drink with enough force to break the glass. I didn't know how many drinks id gotten through, but a lot was my guess. My sight was only beginning to go grey at the edges, and I could hear a continuous buzz at the back of my head. I laughed and held out my glass to be refilled. Joel, Maxine's boyfriend, came straight over and filled it with whisky.

'Take it easy you two. I don't wanna be responsible for you both' He announced with a grin.

'I'm being a lightweight tonight, unlike Neens here' Maxine replied, toying with a piece of her short red hair.

I'd known Maxine and Joel for around 30 years, they'd become great friends of mine. My only friends really, I didn't socialise well.

The bar was pretty quiet, with not many vamps as usual. Joel had managed to fish out some half decent whisky from the basement that Leo had hidden, which made everything more fun. But it took a lot to get me drunk, because I was only just starting to feel the effects.

'So then sugar, what have you been up to lately? I've heard you've fount a human pet' Maxine's Australian accent sounded amused.

'Not really' I spoke after a few moments, not exactly sure of what to say.

She cocked a burgundy brow and swirled on the stool to face me. 'You should understand by now that I won't judge you on whether you decide to have a human partner. But I do advise you to be careful, because you don't want to bet getting involved in something you'll regret'.

I gulped down the rest of my drink and shoved away the glass, perfectly emotionless when I replied. 'Don't worry; I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. But the thing is, I'm not sure yet of what I am going to do. So just step out of business, alright Max?'.

With a frown on my face I made my way out of the bar, I knew I shouldn't have said that to Maxine, but I just couldn't help it. I was so aggravated and confused. I stood at the side of the road; the sun was going down and few cars drove past. I could feel tears threatening to spill, and a horrible feeling at the back of my throat. But I pushed them away violently. There was no way I would cry. I was better than that.

I jerked away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Are you okay Nina?' Joel had come up beside me. I turned my head to see his face full of concern; his blue eyes crinkled at the edges, and his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

'No I'm not, and it's not something you and Max need to stress about. It's my problem that I plan on fixing on my own'.

He nodded and made his way back to the door, turning back to me before he entered. 'It's about time you let someone in Nina, because no-one deserves to be alone in their life, no matter what they've done.

I spent the next three days at home in my room. Isaac didn't bother to ask what was going on, and I only left to hunt or to take a shower. I'd called and asked the school to send Xander a message that I was ill and couldn't come in to practice for the performance. I was being pathetic, weak and immature. But I couldn't muscle up the strength to do anything about it. I was wallowing in my brain.

At around 5pm on Friday, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I groaned and got out of bed, nearly crawling over to the door. I unlocked it; it opened before I had the chance to move. I was taken aback and knocked out of the way, only to see a tall, curvy figure grinning at me.

'Hi, I'm here to get you ready!' Marilyn chimed and skipped into the room, dragging in two suitcases.

'Excuse me, what for?' I grumbled, running a hand across my face before standing.

'The masquerade' She said and rolled her eyes, opening the curtains to the balcony. 'And I wont take no for an answer missy, there is no way you're cancelling on my friend'.

'Isaac!' I shouted.

'I'm not saying sorry, just do what she says!' He shouted back over rumbles of laughter.

I couldn't grasp the fact that Zac was fine with letting a human in the house. I was furious when I realised Marilyn, Xander, and god knows who else had been before.

'Right, go hop in the shower, I need a clean canvas if I'm gonna work with ya' Marilyn smiled and began emptying the suitcases.

I tried to take as long as possible in the shower, but after twenty minutes, Marilyn was already pestering to get me out.

_I could just kill her._ I giggled. But if I did, there would be no way in hell that Isaac would forgive me.

At 7:30, my hair and makeup was complete. Marilyn had insisted that it had to be straightened, which made it look long and silky; she'd also made sure I was wearing nice light makeup, even though I stubbornly protested.

'How about this one?' She held up a small white dress that looked like it belonged in a lingerie store.

'Are you kidding?' I cocked an eyebrow. She pouted and picked up a few others.

I ended up choosing a long sleeved black lace dress with a high neckline, it ended halfway down my thighs, accentuating my deathly pale legs. Marilyn was wearing a pink corset dress, just long enough so she wouldn't look like a hooker; it made her look like a piece of bubblegum.

'What do you think?' She asked me, twirling a full circle and anxiously toying with her extremely long peroxide pink hair.

'It's great' I lied. I didn't know whether to be happy or not about the masquerade. Whether it went great, or if it was a disaster, I knew I would get a tasty young snack.

'Oh yeah! Before I forget, I got these for us' She handed me a delicate black mask that covered around my eyes, it was plain but very pretty. I nodded my thanks and exited the hell room; Isaac was standing in the kitchen, talking to someone who had his back facing me.

'It looks like a nuclear bomb has been dropped in there, it'll take ages to tidy it' I nearly growled.

Noticing my arrival, they both turned to me. Zac was wearing a deep blue shirt and dark jeans, whereas Xander, looked fantastic; he looked taller – if that was even possible – in an all black tuxedo, his hair was also straightened and fell into one of his jewel green eyes. He didn't smile like I thought when he acknowledged me, but his lips dropped open slightly.

'Hello' I managed a greeting. Now he smiled, like a million light bulbs as he came over to me, stopping barely a foot away. The ridiculously high heels Marilyn had forced on me only barely made me reach his shoulder.

'You look stunning'.

'Right that's it, off we go!' Marilyn bounced through the door then, thankfully taking the attention away from the awkwardness.

'Are you feeling better now then Nina?' Xander politely asked when we climbed into Zac's jeep.

'I was never ill'.

My response triggered a dirty look from Zac through the mirror, it also made Xander fidget and stare out of the window.

'Oh it looks great!' Marilyn swooned when we arrived, she eagerly climbed out of the car and we followed.

The auditorium was crowded with hundreds of students and professors, bright luminous lights scattered the ceiling like stars, in the middle on the large room, was the dance floor, with smoke machines that made it gloomy , like distant galaxies.

'I'm gonna go and get us some drinks' I smiled mischievously. If I was going to survive the night I'd need to have alcohol.

'I'll come with' Isaac stated.

With a frown I slithered through the dancing bodies, some dancing suggestively, some not really attempting to dance at all. A group of guys were at the stand, laughing whilst their eyes raked the place nervously. They were like little school children.

'Hello boys' I locked eyes with each of the four, instantly gripping them into compulsion.

'Nina lets just get the drinks and go' Zac grumbled into my ear.

Ignoring him I carried on 'Could you do me a favour?' I leaned over the table and lowered my voice. 'Liven up this stupid excuse for a party with alcohol, whisky, and vodka, whatever. I want you to put it in the drinks, anything you want, stronger the better' I smiled as they complied, nodding their heads like porcelain dogs. I turned around; Isaac wore a face of fury and disgust.

'Oh come on, you should be grateful, let yourself go a bit'.

'This is a bad idea, what you're doing is childish'.

'Really? The why did you not stop me?' My eyes were slits as I barged past him, going back the way I came through the bodies, I almost didn't hear it when Zac murmured.

'Because I was hoping you'd grow up and stop yourself'.

**Review responses: **

**Laura: **Thank you for your reviews and your help! I hope that the story is less confusing for you now, haha :D And I agree, I like the idea of Nina and Xander together... we'll see how it goes

**Untill next time...**


	6. So I Can't Trust Myself Anymore

**A.N - Sorry sorry sorry! I was going to update this chapter last week... But since it's the first week of the holidays, I procrastinated! Arghhhh. I'm here now though **

**Oh yes, just to let you know; the entire chapter names, asides from chapter one, are lyrics from songs. So is the title of the story, if you want me to write a list next time of the songs included, I will. Just let me know **

The drinks were in full flow now, defiantly better, livelier. I could see even Xander had loosed up, begging me to dance to some shitty techno music. After a while the music had died down, the songs got slower, and couples began to dance together. Xander pulled me close, his soft hands resting on my waist, as we moved side to side.

'You look like you're enjoying yourself' I commented, trying to keep my smile away.

'Well I'm lucky enough to have the prettiest date here' He grinned.

I cocked an eyebrow, and then frowned; something smelt off. Something foreign. I inched forward, sniffing in Xander's air, he moved in too. _Oh great_, I thought, he figured I was going to kiss him.

'Damnit!' I cursed, causing him to open his eyes abruptly. He looked disappointed. But now that I really saw him, he looked terrible; his alluring tan had vanished, replaced with paste as white as my own, pupils dilated behind the mask, the whites tinged with red. He looked close to throwing up, or worse, passing out.

'How many drinks have you had Xander?' I implored.

'I dunno, four maybe?' He said and rested his chin on my head. I yanked away, too fast and shouted 'Isaac!'. I knew that he would hear me.

'What happened?' He prodded, Marilyn in tow.

'Get him out of here' I directed at Marilyn, her racoon eyes were wide and she agreed. 'It wasn't just alcohol those idiots put in the drinks' I admitted, staring him straight in the eyes.

He made a frustrated sound and flared at me I knew it was a bad idea. I cannot believe this Nina, you being in the college is dangerous already! And now you've gone and let my friend get poisoned by and illegal drug!'.

'You know what? I didn't intend for this to happen, at least believe that!' I shot back, ruthless. 'Go, now! I have something I need to take care of'. I shoved him away, blocking his curses as I trudged through the sweating bodies.

...

'Hey babe!' They chorused.

I fount them in the parking lot, gathered around a van with several bottles of beer. I wanted to make them suffer, intensely, but I didn't have the patience for it tonight. One of them, average, olive skinned, limped over to where I was poised.

'I could make an exception for a pretty white girl like you'.

'I wish I could say the same' I smiled and pushed my brows together sweetly. Before he could calculate it, I lunged, and dove my petite hand into his chest. I loved that; the sound of ribs crunching, a sound of life being crushed. I dropped his heart to the ground and jumped on the others. I heard the first guys body gravitate with a thump, whilst I snapped the other three's necks.

...

'How is he?' I pursued, rushing into the apartment through the balcony. On the way there, I enjoyed the task of licking the blood off my hand, disgusting, but absolutely divine.

'Passed out' Isaac replied in monotone. I could sense he was trying his best to calm his emotions.

'I can smell it on you'.

'Hmm?' I went to knee; down beside Xander who was sprawled on the couch. He was still pale, now though he looked peaceful in unconsciousness.

'You killed them'.

'Well done brother, it didn't take you long to catch on' I applauded him.

'Give it a rest Nina' He mumbled. 'I'm going to Marilyn's place, for the night probably. Don't kill him while I'm gone'. I rolled my eyes when he slammed the door behind him, making Xander twitch.

_Wait, he wouldn't have left me here alone if he didn't trust me not to harm his friend. _I smiled. It seemed my brother still had faith in me.

After a few moments I got up, silently slipping off the painful heels and leaving them beside the couch. I untied the silk mask and flicked it away, not caring where it landed.

Xander's breaths were deep but ragged; the drug had done a real number on him. I was under debate as to whether I could use this to my advantage, and have him as a late night snack, or whether to leave him be to sleep it off... or maybe cure him.

'Stop it' I whispered to myself, and ran a hand through my sleek hair. 'He's mortal; I cannot get involved with him'.

But despite whatever my brain seemed to throw at me, I was contradicting myself terribly; I felt a strange pull to this boy that I couldn't deny. And yes, I say **boy**, considering the fact that I was a good few hundred years older. This strange pull, not only from his truly irresistible smelling blood, but also because I wanted to protect him, to help him, to cure him. Or possibly even to love him. That was out of the question though.

I had Leonardo.

A safe haven.

A person I could go to that could love me inevitably, no matter what dreadful things I always do.

But what if I was wrong? His love. I'd grown up with Leo, I was comfortable with him. I've never known anything **but **him.

What if it wasn't real?

'Freda?'.

I gulped, confused, and knelt back around to Xander.

'Who's Freda?' I asked softly, moving his sweat matted hair away from his face. He was still asleep.

'Mom?' He sounded so troubled, and suddenly so young.

Abruptly, he shot up, eyes wide, startled. 'Hey, it's okay, you were dreaming' I soothed.

His breathing slowed and he looked down at me. 'What happened?'.

'The masquerade got sort of... out of control. You were a product of that, you were drugged' I spoke quietly, tonelessly – hiding that I was disgusted and neurotic at the way things had turned out. 'Would you like me to take you home?'.

'No' His voice had returned back to its usual deep lullaby.

'That's fine. You just rest okay?'.

He nodded, sinking down into the couch. Nervous.

I thought about compelling him to sleep, which however, didn't seem quite fair. I couldn't control him, not like all the others.

My phone lit up from the corner of my eye, vibrating, signalling a call. Reluctantly, I went over and answered, unprepared for what was to come.

**Review Responses:**

**Laura: **I'm glad that you felt bad for Xander! Haha :D it means I'm doing a good job. Oh and just in case I didn't make it clear, Zac is short for Isaac :D

**Thanks for your review, keep em' coming! :D **

**Until next time... **


	7. Conceiving a Shadow of Melancholy

**A.N - I'm just going to apologise before this chapter. **

**I know! I suck, sorry. It's been so long; mainly because of the fact i'm off school on the holidays and I just haven't felt up to writing this. **

**I couldn't think of a way to write this chapter.**

**I'm pretty sure this is my worst chapter yet, just a forewarning to you. **

'Hello?'.

'I am so disappointed in you'. His voice was cold. Hearing that from him, the way he said it. I felt like my heart has been ripped out. 'I taught you to be careful; I taught you the skills to assure me that you'd never get caught in a ruckus...' His voice trailed off into a sigh. 'Yet I've always let you do whatever you desire, as long as that path of destruction never crosses mine!'.

I flinched back away from the phone, physically hurt from his words. Leo; the man I was sure I loved, the person who always kept a clear head, always cheerful.

I'd let him down.

'I'm sorry'. I managed to speak around the knot in my throat.

'I watched, Nina. I am always taking care of you. Tonight, I saw how big a mistake you made. The young humans in the car lot? They were not even disposed of; you left them there to rot'. He paused for a breath; I could almost hear the sizzle of his displeasure in me. 'Human's are less gullible than they were a hundred years ago; they know that the universe is not as clear cut. It will not be long before they figure out our existence if our race carries on like this'.

'One mistake, it will all be forgotten in no time. Like you always say ''There's no need to dwell'' '. My voice cracked.

'Although that may be true, I will never forget this betrayal. I taught you better than that. You know what I have to do now'.

The phone went dull, a beep, and it cut off. I dropped it to the floor, letting it slip out of my fingers.

He would never forgive me.

I'd been so stupid!

It may have only been a small offence, a small murder, but because I'd been doing it for years... It would all add up immensely.

Leonardo hated violence, killing. Loathed it. He knew that when my parents died, that my grief would turn into violence. At first he tried desperately to help me, but after many decades he simply gave up, but his love had always been there. He told me that no matter what he would adore me forever, but I were to never involve him, let him witness, or discover any human I had murdered.

I'd ruined it.

My teeth clenched and my eyes stung like acid. Blindly, I stumbled into the bathroom, almost falling over but catching myself on the sink. My despair made everything blur, and my reflection startled me when I looked into the mirror; the makeup I had been forced to wear had run down my cheeks, making my white eyes look eerie like a ghost.

I was crying.

I hadn't even felt the tears fall.

It was as if my nervous system had shut down.

With the back of my hand I tried to wipe away the salty liquid, but the more I did so, the quicker it fell. With shaky hands I turned the taps, letting the water run. I splashed my face, cleaning away the makeup. When my face dried i looked remotely like my usual self, but my eyes were brimmed red.

I fetched a kitchen sink bowl and laid it down on the floor beside Xander, just in case he was sick. Every joint in my body was numb and tingling, pins and needles. Slowly, zombie like, I lowered down onto the opposite couch – falling asleep to the soothing, haunting sound of Xander's heart beating.

...

I woke early, around seven, and limped through my bedroom into my bathroom, where I stripped and jumped into the shower. Endless questions were running through my mind, I couldn't stop the worries.

What am I going to do now?

What is there to live for?

I whimpered a painful, choked sound. Tears wouldn't fall anymore, I wouldn't let them. Everywhere hurt – my bones, my dead heart. Everywhere was numb.

Managing to get out of the shower, I dried and threw on some clothes. My hair was back to it's usual wavy mess, but my eyes were still red and desolate. I put on a baggy blue tee; dark denim shorts and some flip flops, and then went back into the main room – to find Xander slumped over, peering into the fridge.

I was over to him in a second, moving him away and slamming the door shut.

'What the-?' He slurred and wiped his eyes. It was too big of a risk to let him see the blood bags – that I'd completely forgotten about. He might have already discovered them. 'Oh sorry. I mean uh, I should've asked first before looking' He looked embarrassed.

He hasn't seen them, still groggy from sleep it seems.

I sighed and my mouth curled up at the edges. 'You won't find anything in there; I prefer liquids'.

'Do you have coffee?'.

I shook my head and turned to the cupboards. 'There should be something in here' I mumbled and climbed up on the counter. Sure enough, there were a few old energy drinks. I passed one down to him and jumped off, landing with a barely audible thud.

'Sorry about that' I said when his nose turned up because it was warm, he drank it anyway. 'You can use Zac's shower, it's through there'. I pointed out. 'I'll get you some clothes too'.

'Thank you' His deep voice sounded sincere. 'Hey, are you okay?' He frowned, noticing my eyes.

'I should be asking you that, go get in the shower' I smiled, fake but convincing. Not buying it, but deciding not to say anything, he went into the bathroom.

...

'We need to talk; you know what about, you better call me' Maxine's voice betrayed nothing, so I had no idea how things were going to pan out. She'd sent me another six voicemails throughout the night – since I'd lost courage, I replied with a simple text.

_**Okay, but not now. Got more important things, sorry Max. **_

I switched it to silent and shoved it in my shorts pocket.

I was screwed.

And I might actually need Zac's help.

First though, I needed to deal with Xander.

**A.N – So... Let me know what you thought of it, it's always appreciated.**

**I'll update again at the weekend, seeing as though I've already got the next few chap's written **

**Review Responses...**

**aniw8i: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it, I'll try to update more regularly 

**Laura: **I like writing the cliff-hangers, even I feel in suspense! Haha Thank you for being a regular reviewer, I'll update A.S.A.P :D

**Until next time... **


End file.
